1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-exposure suit and more particularly pertains to a new survival suit for providing a user with an inflatable suit that would keep its wearer afloat, keep them warm, and provide food and water in an emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-exposure suit is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,921 describes an inflatable immersion suit that has an inner layer that is inherently more elastic than the outer layer so as to ensure a close fitting around a user. Another type of anti-exposure suit is U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,072 having an anti-exposure suit that protects a user against environments of extremely cold temperatures.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes features to keep the user nourished and hydrated as well as warm and afloat.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing the user with food and water as well as warmth in an emergency situation.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new survival suit that would prevent the user from drowning.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new survival suit that would be very thin and fit like a pair of gloves, thus being comfortable for the user to wear and increasing the safety value of the present invention because the user would be more apt to be wearing the suit in when an unexpected emergency arose.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main body portion and leg portions that extend from the main body portion. Arm portions extend from the main body portion and shoe portions extend from the leg portions. A hood portion extends from the main body portion. An inflatable bladder is coupled to the main body portion, the leg portions, the arm portions, the shoe portions, and the hood portion. An automatic inflation assembly is coupled to the main body portion and in environmental communication with the bladder to selectively inflate the bladder. The bladder extends along the side portions of the main body portion and the leg portions to facilitate free movement of a person in the anti-exposure suit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.